Daughter of the Night
by AceKindel
Summary: Amu is a vampire who saves Ikuto and his sister from a gang after they find two of thier men who Amu killed died. they live with Amu in her house,will love blossom and what dangers will arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the night**

**A/N **

**ME: Wow a story with vampires, love, and and *fainted***

**Amu: Ok then while I try to wake her up read the story**

**Me: do not own shugo chara *passes out again***

**Chapter 1 **

**Amu's pov**

I jumped from building to building looking for my next prey. I heard a child scream then I spotted a couple of gangers surround a small kid around 13. I jumped off my building but remained in the shadows. The gangers looked around 20. They stepped closer to the whimpering child when I came out.

"Pick on some one your own size," I said. Bad move I caught the first, and dank my fangs into his neck. Tasting his blood I spit it out immedilty, it tasted of drugs. I snapped his neck, and faced the other who was playing smart or so he thought. I smirked when I saw a difference in his stance, and I ounced on him snapping his neck too. I turn back to the child with blood lust in my eyes. I stepped closer to her sweet smelling blood when I heard some one.

"Utau," the voice called obviously male.

I turn toward the child knocked out of my trance.

"Is that your name?" I ask sweetly. The child nodded. I relized how much she reminded me of Ami, it would be a shame to kill to her, and Ami wouldn't forgive me for it even if she is dead.

"Then go," I watched the child run to the voice from my perch on a building. I saw the teenage boy hugg her then scold her on running off. I sighed guess I wouldn't eat tonight, and slowly I went back home.

**Ikuto's pov**

Utau ran off, and now it was getting dark. Where was she? It's just like her to run off on her own then get lost. I headed to the park to see if she was there When I heard her scream. Oh no she went into a gang territory. I ran the oppisote direction to the gang territory hoping I would get there in time.

"Utau," I called hoping that she would hear me. Just then I saw her running towards me with tears in hers eyes. I sighed a relief and jogged toward her. I hugged her thanking God that she was alright. Then I putt her at arms distince.

"Utau never do that again I was worried sick about you," Utau nods and continiues crying. I pick her up bridal style, and hold her close. Soon she fell asleep. She was annoying and infuryating, but she was my sister and I loved her dearly. I looked in the direction she came from, and started walking. I came to an alley, and saw two men maybe 20 with thier necks twisted all the way back on the floor just laying there dead. I walked back slowly and headed home like I was never there.

At home I put Utau in her bed, and went to my own room. I lay on my bed wondering what happened back there. There was no way Utau could have done that so who. I guess it really didn't matter I mean who ever they were saved my sister so they must not be so bad, and with that I fell asleep.

_**the next day**_

**Amu's pov**

I awoke to the sun pouring in through my blinds. Ok one thing is for sure vampires don't burn in the sun we just can't feel it or any warmth really the . I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped off my clothes and got in. The water rolling off my body felt good and relaxing. I got out, and wrapped a towel around my forever 16 body. My wet bubblegum pink hair clung to my skin. My eyes normaly gold were red frim hunger so I decided to call in a donor. I really don't like the idea because thier blood is unpure from so many vamps drinking it but it was blood so I got my phone and dialed a number, and after the third ring some one picked up.

"Hello," the voice said grumbly obvously male.

"Um hi I'm Amu Hinamori," I suddenly felt a change in air I was after all a very well known vampire in the Night world.

"Of course I'll send a donor right over," he said knowing my intentions.

Not long after the door bell rang. I opened it to see a male with blonde hair and blood red eyes. He was new I could smell it on him, which would mean better blood. He seemed nervous as if any moment I would latch on him and suck him dry.

"Look kid.."

"My name is Tadese," he spoke silently.

"Ok Tadese don't tense up it will hurt like hell if you do ok."

Tadese just nodded, and after he relaxed I leaned over and sank my fangs into his neck. A vampire bite can be quite enjoyable accuatly. Once I heard him try to hold back a moan I moved back.

"See?"

Tadese nodded, and got up to leave when I caught his hand. I gave him two hundred dollar bills, and caught his eyes.

"Take the money but don't go back to the agency, other vampires won't be so nice to let you feel the good side of being bit, and you never met me understand,"

Tadese nodded in a robotic state. Ok the mind control is true, but we have to have your blood in our system for it to work.

"Good now go to school," I said noticing his school uniform. Tadese left, and I sank in my couch, and looked at my family painting from back when I was human.

**Ikuto's pov**

I awoke to my alarm clock playing house party by 3OH!3. Groggily I sat up, then got up and went to take a shower.  
>After my shower I got dressed in my uniform, and woke up Utau for school. I made us eggs toast and bacon for breakfest since my parents died last year I had to take care of Utau. After we ate I walked her to school then went to my own. There I saw Tadese and my other friends. Tadese looked as if he'd woken up from a very good dream and wanted to go back. I thankfully avoided my fangirls. I went over to my friends who were talking about the murders yesterday.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ikuto," they all said back.

"Did you hear about the gangers?" Kukia asked.

"Yea probley just some gang war," I said boredly. Then the bell rang and we were off to class.

**A/N**

**Me: What I'd miss**

**Amu: The whole first chapter**

**Me: Oh man**

**Ikuto: Finally I thought you might have died**

**Me: aww you care**

**Ikuto: No I just didn't want to pick you up if you died**

**Me: *starts crying***

**Ikuto: I'm just kidding**

**Amu: better be she's very sensitive.**

**Me: Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Mesweet new chap ok this kinda has a scene missing from last chapter so don't hate**

**Amu:I'm they'll love it**

**Ikuto:or pretend too**

**Me: meany I can make Amu date Tadese you know**

**Ikuto: *tears in eyes* ok fine they'll love it**

**capter 2**

**Gang member pov**

I saw that teenager holding the girl in his arms walk away from the crime scene. He killed my brother and dearest friend he would pay. I walk into the gang leaders house cautiosly. He's sitting on his couch watching the news report on what happened.

"What do you want?" he askes not turning around.

"I-I..."

"Spit it out all ready," he says aggitated.

"I know who killed them."

**Ikuto's pov**

school was boring, and all I could think of was those two men no human could have done that. Twist thier heads all the way around like that; it's immpossible.

I praised when school ended. it was bad I have fangirls following around everywhere, but when the whole school was talking about the gang murder it was hard to get the images out of my head.

I walked to Utau's school to see her waiting for me at the gates.

"Your late,"

"As always," I say with smirk.

Utau pouted, and started to walk ahead of me. I sighed and started walking too. She'd probely talk to me when she got hungry or wanted something.

**Utau pov**

He thinks he's so smart. He doesn't even know what I saw yesterday. That girl had fangs, and what she did to those men was inbelievable. Ikuto was still behind me when I thought I'd break the silence.

"Look I'm sorry," I sigh.

"Oh it's fine kiddo," he says coming closer and ruffling my hair. I put a hand out to stop him when everything goes black.

**Amu pov**

Today was exremily boring I had nothing to do so I bought like a ton clothes I probely will never wear. It was getting dark so I got up to go hunt. I quickly got to my favorite hunting place when I felt something off. I smelt fresh beaten blood. I looked back at the young teen I'd been following. I sighed and turned toward the smell.

_Damn I'm way too nice_ I thought as the smell got stronger. Then I saw it the girl from yesterday,and her brother.

**Ikuto pov**

I slowly came to, and through my foggy vision I saw I was in and alley then I remembered Utau.

"Utau," I call softly it hurt to talk or move. I saw a Utau's small form move from the other wall in the alley, and I sighed in relief, but it was short lived when I saw three guys with guns walk our way.

"Thought you could get away with it,"

I wondered what he was talking about when one of the other guys picked up Utau like a rag doll.

"Please what ever you want leave her out of it," I pleaded.

"Should have thought of that before you killed some of my gang," the third and biggest one said.

"I didn't kill any one," I said weakly.

" Oh yea then who did?"

"Me," I heard a voice say behind me.

**Amu pov**

"Me," I say responding to the gang leaders question.

I walked out the shadows, and the ganger just laughed. I smirk at that. The blue haired teen slowly got up, and not getting the point got in front of me as if in this state he could protect me. He fell and I caught him earning more laughs from the gangers. His blood was so tempting it smelled of my favorite food. Chocolate. I held my control and set him down slowly turning to the gangers.

"Know where were we?" I ask innocently.

"Well we were going to teach this boy a lesson by killing his sister," I then noticed Utau the little girl was being held by one of the gangers. She was still asleep too.

"Oh really. Well then let's see it happen," I say and they looked confused then brought a gun to the girls head. In that moment I took the gun and shot the ganger who had Utau in the head. I held Utau then put her by her brother.

The others looked scared but pride had them beat they would not back down. I laughed accuatly laughed, and went behind one of them and sank my fangs in his skin. His blood was clean not the best tasting but clean. I sucked him dry, and let him fall to the floor. The gang leader looked at me cruelly. I just smiled back and ran toward him then chocked his neck.

"Please I'll do anything I don't want to die," He said acting helplessly. I loosened my grip for a minute, and then tightened it again.

"Then you should have never been born," with that I snapped his neck. I turned to the other humans I just protected and sighed. _This was going to be a long night._

**_A/N_**

**_Me: how was that _**

**_Amu: perfect_**

**_Ikuto: It was fine when does amuto happen?_**

**_Amu: even you say amuto that's so sweet *kisses Ikuto on cheek*_**

**_Ikuto*blushes* yea well you know I can be sweet_**

**_Me: ok then before these two start making out early Please R&R_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Me: ok new chap you kind of get an insight of Amu's past too**

**Amu: cool what was my past like any way**

**Ikuto: wait and find out**

**Me: exactly now on with the story**

**chapter 3  
><strong>**Amu pov**

I sighed as the little girl named Utau woke up. She looked dazed for a bit then she saw her brother. Utau crawled over to the blue haired teenager, and started shaking him trying to wake him up with tears in her eyes.

"He'll br fine," I say. Utau looked at me eyes widened with fear.

"I won't hurt you, but I can help your brother," I say nicely.

"R-really?"

"Yea I can. I just need to get him to my house ok," the girl nodds and backs away from her brother.

I pick him up bridel style, and start walking to my house knowing the girls close behind.

**Ikutp pov**

I woke up in a huge bed, and all my muscles felt stiff. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my intire body so I stayed laying down.

_Where am I _? I thought my eyes scanning the room without moving my head. From what I could see this room was huge, bigger than my house all together.

Suddenly the door opened to a dark figure coming closer. I sighed a relief as Utau stepped out of the shadows.

"Ikuto you had me so worried, I thought you'd never wake up," Utau said tearing.

"It's ok. Where are we?"

"At Amu's house," she said with a smile.

"Who's Amu?" I asked worriedly.

"The girl who saved us."

I remembered a girl with pink hair, she said... she said that she killed those two gangers.

"Where is Amu now?" I asked.

"At the grocrey store getting food for us."

**Amu pov**

When I walked in the house with the groceries I heard noises up stairs. Ikuto must be awake (Utau told me his name). I sped upstairs to find them talking.

"Good to see you joined the living," I say smirking. I saw him tense up.

"Utau can you please wait outside real quick?" I ask sweetly. She nodded and left us alone.

"I guess I should thank you,"

"For what?" I ask.

"For saving my sister and I,"

"Yea well I couldn't just leave you there,"

"I know what you are Utau told me,"

"Good now getting you better will be easier," I say smiling.

"H-how?" he asks. I don't even answer I just ripp open my wrist, and speed towards him. I place my wrist on his mouth making my blood go down his throat.

He struggled agianest my hold for a minute then latched on to my wrist sucking greedly. Another thing about vampires our blood is almost to immpossible resist. I heard a stifle moan come from his mouth when I pulled back.

"I'll come get you when dinner is ready, you should be better by then." With that I left him alone in **my **room.

**Utau pov**

I went to the room Amu gave me, and looked through all the clothes in the three days my brother's been asleep. I sighed, and went down stairs to find Amu cooking.

"Hi Utau," she says without turning around.

_Damn being a vampire is awsome _I thought.

"What's for dinner?" I ask.

"Prime rib, baked potatos, green beans, and I got peach cobbler for dessert," she says turning around smiling. She looked like my mom in her apron and flour on her fore head from the crust for the peach cobbler. I could't help it I bursted out laughing.

"What...Oh" she says, and then she flicked some flour on me. Oh this was war.

After we were covered in flour, we got up from the floor, and washed up. Soon after dinner was ready.

"Go get your brother and tell him dinners ready," she said all muture now.

**Amu pov**

I set the table when Utau went upstairs to get her brother. I sighed Utau really did remind me of Ami. I sat down and waited for Ikuto, and Utau to come down.

**Ikuto pov**

Utau came in the room I was in and told me dinner was ready. I sighed and got up; I really was feeling better now. I walked down the stairs with Utau at my side. When we got downstairs I saw Amu sitting at the table with a wine glass filled with a red liquid I presumed was blood. I shivered invulintary at the thought. She smiled at us.

"Come sit," she said jestering to the table.

Once everyone was seated we started to eat, and let me tell you me tell you the food was amazing best I ever tasted. It was gone all too quickly too. I pouted a little which made Utau, and Amu giggle. I liked her giggle it seemed I don't know...human.

"Want some dessert?" she asked. I shook my head vigerously, which made her laugh. I liked her laugh even more it was care free, and wild, but also a little sad.

**Amu pov**

After dinner I showed Ikuto around the house, and then to his room.

"Hey Amu," he asked at his door.

"Yea,"

"Do you know like be a vampire?"

I sighed no one really asked me that question before.

"Some times, like when I get to meet people like you, and your sister, and other times not so much like when I was first turned no one was there for me, and I killed everyone who crossed my path so I secluded myself from everyone until I learned some control," I close my eyes holding back tears. Soon Ikuto had his arms around me, and I accuatly felt the warmth of his touch, it was something I had missed from when I was human.

Soon I was crying on his shoulder, and he was soothing me, once I stopped I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Listening, and not running in fear from what I am," I smiled at him a weak smile, but a smile.

"No problem," He said it in a way that made me blush, but I turned away.

"Goodnight Ikuto," I said walking away.

I was happy, and almost nothing could ruin this feeling. _**Almost.**_

"Hello Amu," I heard a bone chilling voice from behind me.

"Hello Kukai," I covering my fear.

Kukai my old lover.'

My **Maker.**

**A/N**

**Me: ooo creepy.**

**Amu&Ikuto:*jaw dropped***

**Me: *giggles* until next time R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Me: thank you mandm1984 for pointing out my mistake, I went back and fixed it so it's all good.**

**Amu: whats this one about?**

**Me: complete flash back.**

**Ikuto: what no me.**

**Me: nope**

**Amu: on with the story.**

**chapter 4 Flash back**

**Amu pov**

I stood on my porch watching my sister chase butterflys. My mother always said if you caught one and told it your heart desire it would come true. She also said they can heal a dying man who had a pure heart. I smiled as she held one in her hand and whispered to it. Ami looked up with a smile on her lips, and she waved at me.

My smile faded when I heard my father call my name; he was never the same when my mother died. The only joy he hadnow was to see Ami and I happy even if it meant I dated Kukai.

"Coming father," I call, and walk into the house. I entered the house to see him trying his best to cut the deer meat. I sigh and take the knife from him.

"Here papa let me."

He relaxed back, and let me take over. Once I had the meat cut I made a salad.

"What would I do without you Amu?"

"Probely slowly die of food poisoning...I'm kidding" I say and he relaxes again.

"I'm gonna get Ami for dinner," I say and walk out the door. I see Ami talking to Kukai who was walking up to the house.

"I hope she didn't talk your ear off," I say and he just smiles he's been distent lately something was off but I didn't press it.

When we got inside we all sat around the table, and started to eat besides Kukai who was just playing with his food.

After dinner he took my hand and walked me outside.

"Amu I have something to tell you," He seemed almost like him being nervious was an act.

"You can tell me anything you know that," I say touching his cheek.

"Amu I killed your mother,"

I was shocked at how calm he was my mother meant everything to me.

"She found out what I was she was going to take you from me," He said walking closer to me. I was too shocked to move.

"W-what are y-you?" I stutter.

"A vampire Amu. Come with me."He said it coldy without feeling.

I shake my head, and he pulls me closer forcefully.

"Come with me or I'll kill your father and poor little Ami," I was now in tears. His eyes were red and fangs came from his mouth.

"Ok I'll come with you just please don't hurt them," I cry.

I grip loosens and he smirks.

"Good choice," he ripps at his wrist and forces it to my mouth. The thick red liquid runs down my throat burning my veins. He pulls back, then snaps my neck.

When I awoke it was dark. I slowly pulled myself up, and walk inside to find Kukai licking his lips, and I see my father's and Ami's bodies sprawled across the floor.

I staggered back, and before Kukai could catch me I ran, and I've been running ever since.

**Me: ok I know it was a short chap **

**Amu: wow**

**Ikuto: no me**

**Kukai: i'm a bad guy**

**Me: too much talking so until next time R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Me: ok new chap **

**Amu: cool**

**Ikuto: im in this one**

**Kukai: Im a bad guy**

**chapter 5**

**Amu pov**

"What are you doing here Kukai," I snap looking for the oppertunity to get Ikuto, and Utau then run.

"It's been really hard tracking you down Amu," He said coldy.

"You didn't answer my question," In that moment he was right in front of me. My breathe quickened in fear.

"You shouldn't have run Amu," Kukai pushed me againest a wall hard.

I spit into his face, and pushed him off. I sped into Ikuto's room.

**Ikuto pov**

I awoke to Amu bursting into my door. She looked scared to death.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We need to go. Get packed I'll get Utau," she said through tears.

**Amu pov**

I speed to Utau's room to see Kukai holding Utau by the neck.

"I didn't know you kept pets my love," He said. Utau was tearing up, and her limbs were completly useless.

"Put her down, and I am not your love," I spat.

"too bad," Kukai left with a flash taking Utau with him.

I broke down in tears Utau was like a sister to me. Just then Ikuto came in.

"Where's Utau?"

"He took her,"

"Who took her?"

"Kukai,"

"Who's Kukai?"

"My maker," I burst into tears again who knows what he could do to her.

I could tell he was crying too, suddenly I wasn't sad I was filled with rage, indeniable rage. The rage to kill Kukai to take revenge on my family, and for taking Utau.

"We'll get your sister back I swear," for the first time in a long time I let the demon in me take over.

**Me: ok I know I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**Amu: woah**

**Ikuto: yea**

**Utau: *jaw drops***

**Me: ok bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Me: new chap at 2:00 am**

**Amu: *yawn* im so tired.**

**Ikuto: Me too**

**Amu*cuddles close to Ikuto and falls asleep***

**Ikuto*smiles goes to sleep***

**Me: im all alone oh well enjoy.**

**chapter 6**

**Amu pov**

"Where the hell are we going?" Ikuto asks aggitated.

"Some where I know he'll be," I snap.

"Okay," Ikuto stayed quiet after that. I sighed a relief I needed complete silince to even come close to Kukai let alone sneek up on him.

I sigh, as we approach a werehouse where my old home used to be. I hold back my rage so I don't rip off Ikuto's head.

"Stay here," I command him knowing I can't fully control him, but hope fear will hold him back.

"But,"

"No buts, I'll call you if I need you ok," I say shifting my feet.

Ikuto nodds, and I'm off.

**Ikuto pov**

I stayed on the side of the building until I saw Utau's cross necklace, and I ran to go find my sister.

**Amu pov**

I remained in the shadows looking carfully for Kukai.

"Looking for me," a cold voice says behind me.

"Yes I was accuatly," I smirk, and run towards him.

I throw him againest the wall fangs out. I hold his neck tight never faltering my grip. He looks at me evily, and the tables are turned. He hold me just as I held him.

"Never do that again my love," He spats, and kisses me forcefully. I bring my hand up and scratch him on the cheek hard enough to bring blood. He pulls back, and touches his cheek surley enough there's blood on it from his cheek.

"BITCH," he yells and comes after me.

**Ikuto pov**

I run, and I see Utau chained to a wall with a collar like metal around her neck keeping her from escaping.

"Ikuto," she says looking up.

I nodd, and jesture her to be queit, and she nodds. I run over to her and look around for a key. When I don't find one I use a brick, and break it from the wall not caring who hears.

**Amu pov**

I heard a loud crash, and chains breaking.

_Damn Ikuto _I think. Kukai already went to find them.

When I got there I see Utau in Kukai's hold and he drinking her blood. He drops her barely alive onto the floor and comes back for me. I see Ikuto run to Utau and hold her.

"Bring it on you son of a bitch," I yell. He runs to me and trows me to the wall harder than I expected I get up, and see something in his hand a stake. I try to run, but only stagger.

Kukai is right about to stake me when I hear Ikuto.

"NO," he screams and pushes me out of the way, causing the stake to go into his heart instead of mine. I catch him as he falls, and set him down carefully.

I take the stake from his heart, and run towards Kukai with tears in my eyes. He has fear in his as I stake him. Then I see the old Kukai not the demon the real Kukai.

"Thank you," chokes out and falls to the floor.

I run to Ikuto who is losing blood.

"Ikuto I can save you," I say through tears. Ikuto shakes his head barely.

"Please let me save you," I say Ikuto just shakes his head again.

"At least let me give you this," I say then bend down and kiss him his lips are soft and blood stained. He kisses back barely. I pull back and stroke his hair as he dies.

Suddenly a blue butterfly lands on his wound.

"Ami" is all I can say before a blinding lite engulfs everything

**Me: ok this ties in with what her mom said in the flash back**

**Ikuto&Amu: *cuddling in sleep***

**Me: awww**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**ok this is the last chapter**

**chapter 7**

_one week later_

**_Amu pov_**

_"Amu," Utau called from the living room. It's been a week since I nearly lost everything. I guess I should explain a little. My mom was right the butterfly healed Ikuto, Utau, and even Kukai. Kukai became his old self again, but I think of him more as a brother now. We were both ridded of our vampirism. I'm with Ikuto now and plan to be for the rest of my human life._

_I walk downstairs to see Kukai keeping the tv remote from Utau, and Utau had a dark arua around her. I simply laughed as Utau tried to get the remote by jumping._

_"Hey Kukai, look out,"_

_"What?" he asks and turns away giving Utau enough time to get the remote._

_"Amu why'd you do that?" he asks_

_"Because it's not nice to pick on Utau, she might glue you to your bed," I state. He looks at Utau and gulps._

_Just then I felt Ikuto wrapp his arms around me._

_"Hey," he says tiredly._

_"Hey," I say._

_"I'm so tired," he yawns._

_"Me too, wanna go upstairs and rest," I smirk._

_He nodds, and I lead him upstairs, and I hear Utau something like *kids in the house* or *ewww* and Kukai just laughed. _

_As I began to kiss Ikuto, I knew I had finally found my family._

**_Me: *crys*_**

**_Amu: why are you crying it was a happy ending_**

**_Me: i know but it's over_**

**_Ikuto: yea you didn't give any of the good detes_**

**_Me: It's rated T and I'm only 13_**

**_Ikuto: sorry_**

**_Amu: just because it's rated T we can still do something._**

**_Ikuto: I like your thinking_**

**_Me: oh no Ikuto's rubbed off on Amu in more ways than one *turns* for the love of God get a room_**

**_Ikuto&Amu: Sorry please R&R_**


End file.
